Sewn
by MissJuliet
Summary: Vongola Famiglia goes to Italy for a holiday, with Hibari being himself, and Dino being clumsily seductive. D18.


**Title:** Sewn  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** D18  
**Summary: **Vongola Famiglia comes to Italy. And Hibari exercises. (who am I cheating? there's no plot whatsoever)

When Dino cheerfully invited everyone to come to Italy for a holiday, no one expected that Hibari would agree. In terms of the Japanese boy, he agreed without much effort from Dino and, what was even more surprising, the Cavallone didn't have to resort to force. He was mentally and physically anticipating a stark resistance from his-

-lover?

(Who was a minor. And another male, as he kept reminding himself, astounded by the fact that he didn't really care. Kyoya was all that mattered, and Dino wasn't playing the role of the evil mafia boss seducing a kid... Or maybe he was, but, still, Kyoya wouldn't let anyone take advantage of him. He was the one abusing the others. So it didn't count.)

"So, you want to go with me to Italy, Kyoya? It would be just so wonderful, I'd show you around. We could have a nice, romantic-" Hibari glared at him, "or not, dinner in a cosy restaurant, and I'm sure you will like the sea-"

"All of these places are not really sparse, are they? Especially beaches," said Hibari with a smug smile.

"Oh, but we have a private one, only for ourselves-" Hibari lifted his head as his eyes lit up, smouldering with anticipation and lust, blazing charcoal --_oh God, I'm smitten again—_

"But of course, 'ourselves' means the rest of the herbivores _too._"

That was an obvious statement so Dino didn't say anything. He could tell that Hibari was disappointed, even though no one who didn't get to know him as well as the Italian would have noticed it. Dino noticed a lot of things about the boy that other people didn't. It wasn't easy to read Hibari; but it could be done.

Cavallone always found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Kyoya, and kept gazing at him, his lips breaking into a smile.

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"I meant that the beach is vast and that you won't have any company if you don't want to. And Hibird might like it, too."

Now _that _was an argument that Hibari couldn't possibly counter.

"You herbivores always break rules wherever you will go, so someone must keep discipline." He scowled at Dino. The Italian only smiled – and Dino though it was his best seductive smile – grabbing Hibari by his tie and pulling him onto himself. He inched closer and barely brushed his lips against the boy's. The Japanese had been expecting more – and judging from how fierce and rough his own kiss was, he was determined to get it.

_-x-_

"Eh, is it really alright, Dino-san? I mean, for us to drink alcohol..." Tsuna queried, his voice wavering. "I mean, it's not very legal. We're still minors."  
"Mafia isn't actually about being legal, no?" Dino shot him a gleeful smile, taking the last drink to deliver it to Hibari, who was a dark, faraway spot on the beach.

"Here you are."  
Hibari jerked his glass slightly, melting the drink before taking a sip. It had a sharp taste, but a pleasant one.  
"Enjoying your drink, Kyoya? It's called 'Sex on the beach', you know?" Dino beamed, sipping martini himself.

Hibari just shrugged. Really, was it that important what the drink was called? He stared calmly at the sea. Going to Italy wasn't such a bad idea after all. Dino even got him a remote spot in the shade, under a palm tree. Hibird seemed to be contented, flying after the seagulls. The herbivores weren't causing any commotion. Even with an Italian idiot, you could have a perfect moment. (Hibari wouldn't admit it was actually _due_ to the very Italian idiot. No one needed to know that.)  
Dino sighed. Hibari looked at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow.  
"Maybe I'm being too subtle," mumbled the Italian and leaned over to kiss Hibari on the lips. Thus, he earned a smack on the head with a tonfa.  
"First, none of your perversions around Hibird. Second, no kissing in public."  
"Aw, come on, they didn't see."  
"Those who break rules shall be punished."  
Then Dino lifted Hibari up to his feet, kissing him once again and ruffling his hair. When the boy was about to deliver the fatal blow, Dino set off running, not forgetting to take his whip.  
Hibari dashed after him, seething with rage. When Tsuna and Gokudera raised up with worried looks, Dino just shouted something about 'carrying on with the training', so they let it be.

As soon as they were out of the others' sight, Dino slowed down and turned to face Hibari.  
"I'll bite you to death," he panted.  
Dino blew him a kiss. "I love you too." Then, he snapped his whip a few times and even though Hibari struggled hard, he was well tied up.  
The Italian pulled him closer to himself. "Now, we won't break any rules, will we?"  
Hibari's eyed narrowed. "Your herbivores are here."  
"They're not watching." And he threw Hibari on the ground.

Hibari couldn't help but notice how swiftly Dino had subjected him. Usually, it was the same heated fight for domination. They could never predict who would end up on top and Hibari thought it only added a thrill.

This time, Dino didn't toy with him. He firmly pinned him down to the moist, warm sand, trapping the boy between his arms, his body pressing onto Hibari's. It fit in every right placed and the Japanese felt a shudder creep up his spine.

Hibari's mind was racing. The Cavallone's body was impeccably shaped, strong muscles underneath creamy, slightly tanned smooth skin. The boy was furtively devouring every inch of Dino's body during the day over the rim of his glass. He was very smug about his innate inability to blush. If not for his self-discipline, he would definitely have had him right there, when Dino came out of the sea, wet skin so enticing, with his damp, sun-kissed hair falling over his eyes—  
Hibari growled inwardly. He seemed to be out of control of some parts of his brains today. He blamed it on the heat, but loathed it nevertheless; if you can't discipline yourself, you are not eligible to do so with the others.  
(But, if it was another of Shamal's mosquitoes, the man was as good as dead.)

"Bastard," Hibari growled. "You were going easy on me all the time. I'll bite you—" he didn't manage to finish his coined phrase, as Dino's lips captured his lips in a demanding, hot kiss. The Italian licked his tongue impatiently over Hibari's to gain the entrance, but Hibari, malicious at heart, had decided to play a little tease. That was until Dino slipped his hand under Hibari's swimming shorts and the Japanese couldn't suppress the gasp, parting his lips.

"Ah, Kyoya." Dino whispered, before slipping his tongue inside Hibari's mouth. Hibari responded with a truly wild kiss, his hands roaming over Dino's body, nails yet gently scraping the Italians back. Dino moved on to licking Hibari's jaw, then proceeded to nibble on his earlobe. Hibari felt like giving up and indulging himself entirely in the bliss, but his mind wasn't hazed enough for him to do so.

Cavallone began to bite Hibari's neck slightly, leaving red spots. His long, slender fingers seemed burning on Kyoya's skin, lighting up the fire.

"Ahh... Damn you, Cavallone." Hibari brought Dino's face to his and bit Dino's lower lip hard, until it bled. He broke the kiss, grinned slyly, licking the blood off his lips. "You sure can pull it off?" He bucked his hips againt's Dino's, for the Italian to feel his erection. He knew Dino was just playing with him; he wouldn't own up to the fact that he wouldn't able to bear it much longer.

Dino just started to lick Hibari's hardened nipples, stroking the inner side of his thigh.  
"Nngh." Hibari arched back, as Dino slid lower, tracing circles over Hibari's abdomen.

"Get on with it, herbivore, or I'll bite you to—"

"Shh." Dino loomed over him, flashing him a beautiful smile and kissing him lightly, before Dino pulled Hibari's shorts down.  
Hibari arched back, burying his fingers in Dino's silky hair. Several consecutive moans escaped his lips.

"Dino... You..." He clenched his teeth, not to scream at the Italian. He wanted him inside, right then, too badly, but his overgrown pride wouldn't let him voice it. He just involuntarily draped his legs around Dino's arms, hips pushing forward—

When Dino entered him, Hibari let out a silent cry, the Italian kissing him gently on the lips. But it was getting easier and less painful, and soon, all he could think about was how hot and blissful it felt. Dino was the only thing on his mind, his whole world; he filled him perfectly and it felt inconceivably in place. They both were driving each other over the edge, Dino crying out Hibari's name, and Hibari biting Dino's shoulder to muffle his scream.

When the collapsed, Dino eased himself out, but didn't let go of Hibari, cradling him in his arms.

"That's a nice shade you have on your skin, Kyoya." Indeed, Hibari's cheeks were tinged slightly pink. "I never thought it would come to that." He winked at the Japanese.

"Hmpf." Hibari just turned his back to Dino, eyelids feeling heavy.

"Already dozing off, huh?" Dino embraced him tighter, nuzzling his face in the nape of Hibari's neck, inhaling the delicate scent of his soft hair.

The soft wind was blowing into Dino's back, drying water and sweat on his back. He closed his eyes, too, dissolving in the pleasant aftertaste, and the fuzzy sensation still lingering in him.

He wanted to wait until the dusk; he didn't want to walk with Hibari into the sunset. Dino, a helpless romantic, would rather walk with Kyoya under the stars, because the sea looked so beautiful in the night. They could make love again underneath the night sky and whisper clandestine confessions again.

After all, they were nocturnal creatures.


End file.
